Returning the shine of Love and Hope
by Sailor Twilight Star
Summary: 2 12 years have passed since Galaxia, and the leaving of the Starlights. Now they are back to find out why the Moon has lost its glow... Where is Usagi? What did Mamoru do? What Rei has a kid by Seiya? Say it aint so!
1. Trouble seen from afar

_Trouble seen from afar_

On a planet far away from our known system Kinmoku, a young woman watches the stars towards the Orion belt. Feeling for the hope and love of a certain girl in that area, every night it is the same thing. She tries to detect if any danger is heading or is hurting the Hope and Love of that girl. It seems as if only yesterday that Sailor Star Fighter left her heart with Sailor Moon. Though it has actually been nearly 2 ½ yrs.

While thinking on the past, a sudden flash from that direction attracts her attention. Suddenly on alert, she searches once again for enemies or such that would hurt the Light and Hope of the universe. Nothing, however, the star that Fighter knows is Moon's has dimmed dramatically, by half. Feeling that something horrible is happening to her lover, fighter rushes off to the throne room to speak with Kakyu.

Arriving shortly, Fighter opens the doors and sees that Healer and Maker are already there speaking with Kakyu. Looking up Kakyu smiles sadly at Fighter, "It seems as if you may be leaving our merry band. Taiki and Yaten both have noticed as you have, Seiya, the dimming of the Love and Hope Crystal belonging to Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. I believe that the wisest course of action would be that all of us go to Earth to find out what has happened."

Fighter stands there with her mouth open. "You are gonna allow us to be men? What are we gonna do when we get there?"

Kakyu smiles, "I believe what you did before would be appropriate. I will be your sister though, and sing some back up and singles myself. As for your questions, it has known that all three of you have passed your male halves into fighting knights. So it will be easier life for us."

Maker, Healer and Fighter nod, and change into their male forms. Seiya now stand where Fighter once stood; Black hair in the ponytail while in a red shirt and black jeans, His blue eyes just offering a challenge to anyone. Taiki with is long brown hair in ponytail, a yellow shirt and black jeans, his amethyst eyes showing knowledge. Yaten stands where Healer once did; His silver hair also in a ponytail and soft blue shirt with black jeans, his green eyes show worry. Kakyu is in a red dress that is up to date on Earth. "We shall be leaving from the transporter room, so please go pack what you need. I have no idea when we will return home, if we ever return." Kakyu sighs.

The transport takes less then a day to arrive. They land in Tokyo wondering where to begin their search. Taiki suggest that they contact their old manager to help them "rebuild" their star status. Yaten and Seiya agree.

Kakyu looks about wondering. "How are we to find her? I have no way of doing that." Seiya closes his eyes, then opens his heart, searching for the crystal of Usagi. None can be found. "She is no longer in Tokyo. I believe she has headed west to the United States."

Yaten groans and mumbles, "Not another search for a princess."

Seiya looks around and so the new search for the Moon Princess begins.


	2. Rei's Betrayal

**_Rei's Betrayal_**

Over the next few years, the Starlight and 3 Lights search and sing, looking for the Moon Princess. Finally, after a year and half, Seiya decides to call it quits and wants to start looking on his own. Tired of certain cities where he knows Usagi is not at, but due to contracted promises, he must. News is spread everywhere that the 3 Lights split, once again. This time though Yaten and Taiki stay together, with the newest rising star Kakyuu.

Seiya arrives in Chicago and starts playing local clubs. His hair now a sun bleached brown, darker towards the roots and shorter just above his shoulders. By using his starlight powers, he holds this image for as long as he is conscious.

Seiya has been in the Chicago Area for nearly a month and has made a name locally. He is renting a small penthouse apartment from an old friend. Rei "Hino" Anderson, her and most of the inner scouts live here. However, none of them knows that Steven Kramer is actually Seiya Kou.

Steven ((Seiya is now called)) helps around the building. Doing odd jobs around the building, help Rei keep up the building.

The inner scouts have been hiding Usagi from Mamoru for nearly a year now. She lives in the apartment next to Steven. However, like before, he does not recognize the brown haired girl next door. Her name is Serenity Thompson. Steven does feel a closeness too her, though not what he thinks is right.

A few months after living there, Rei asks Steven about his life. Only telling her what he wants Rei to know for now, Steven offers some experiences. It is not long after that Rei is talking to Mina.

"Mina, you know that guy Steve in apartment 4B? Well, what would you say on helping me get 'in' with him?" Rei winks as she says this. Mina always willing to help a girlfriend listens.

"Well, we both know that Serenity would hear me and him in his apartment, where I want to do it with him. Therefore, I was figuring maybe call in a favor from some people I know. You know, as well as I do, that she is about 4 months behind on rent." Minako nods to this. "Therefore, I figure call the people to take her out of the apartment for the night, for I can get what I want. As for you, Mina, could you figure something out to get Steven down here? Then use the power of Venus to help me?" Rei asks greedily.

Rei makes her phone call to the local Mafia, and explaining the situation to them. Not to long later a man dressed in nice clothing appears asking for Rei.

"Ms. Hino, it is good to know you still remember your connections. I am here to remove your problem from here. Please show me to the where it she is. I will take her off your hands "for the night." The man says.

Rei escorts him to Serenity's apartments. Not long, after that three more people arrive, remove a carpet from that room, and is put into the back seat of a limo.

After the limo leaves, Rei returns with a paper that she puts into a drawer in the living room. Then goes to Minako to say, "Its your turn now."

Minako makes the call to Steven. He arrives and knocks at the door. Rei is ready for anything, so when Minako uses the power of Venus to make this a night for Rei never to forget and for Steven to never remember too well. As Steven enters the room, his eyes fall on Rei and the flirting begins. This continues all night, at the club at home getting hotter until both are naked and end up in bed making love to dawn.

In the morning sun, Steven somewhat realizes what he has done. Feeling he has betrayed everything he loves he leaves. Noticing also, that the power of Hope and Love has moved, so he packs up and moves that day before Rei even awakens.

When Rei does awaken, she notices that the place is emptied and a note on the table.

'Ms. Anderson

I am sorry, but I was going to tell you last night. I need to move on due to contract promises. So here is another months rent and keep the deposit.

Steven Kramer'

Rei sits back, and looks around the room. She then gets up and dresses and head off to work not knowing the future she has changed.

((AN…

Seiya what do you mean I slept with REI… BLEH Like that would ever happen.

Serena Yeah he is mine.. In addition, no one else's….snuggles up to Seiya

STS You 2 know how much I do not like Rei or Mamoru… SO just, SHUT UP and let me finish the story ok?

Wolverine steps in Review the story or ELSE. She will put me in here to slice and dice Rei))


	3. Truth about years Past

_**Truth about Years Past**_

Seven years have passed. Steven Kramer is now one of the hottest stars on the Billboard. He and the Star Lights are doing a Tour together across the USA. About midway through the tour, is a stop once more in Chicago.

While resting at the Hilton there, Steven has picked up once again on the Crystal of Hope and Love. This time with the Star Lights; Taiki, Yaten and Kakyuu; help, Steven promises to find Usagi.

While waiting near the elevator for a lift to the Penthouse Suites, the group meets up with an old friend. Chad Baker, the guy who used to work around the Cherry Hill temple.

"Chad, what are you doing here in Chicago?" Yaten asks, as everyone greats each other. "We thought you would still be in Japan chasing after Rei." They all laugh, Chad just smiles.

"Rei and the rest of the inner scouts moved here to America about 10yrs ago. I have been trying to find them every since." Chad answers as the doors open.

"Rei is going by 'Anderson' now, and lives in an apartment complex with the other scouts." Steven says as the doors close once more. Chad looks up at him.

"How do you know of the scouts? I have never met you before." Chad chats as the other Star Lights smile.

"Oh, but you have." Steven smiles as he drops his magic to reveal Seiya. "Have you seen Usagi recently? I have not been able to feel her since I arrived here nearly 8 years ago."

Chad stars in amazement then just laughs softly. "She said you were back. But I did not believe her. She knows you're looking for her," Chad frowns. "Though, I think you will be shocked at what has happened to the princess since you last seen her."

Seiya confused, returns to being Steven. "You speak in riddles Chad. What do you know of Usagi? Where is she?"

Chad exits the elevator on the same floor as them, and walks in the opposite direction. "Follow me and drop your magic. Serenity will be sleeping now and her guards will not know you in the form." Seiya does as he is bid, as he follows along with the Star Lights to Chad's penthouse.

Using a keyless entry, Chad enters the home. Beautiful music is playing and both piano and violin.

Taiki stops suddenly. "I know that music, Haruka and Michiru who are playing." He looks around for them. On a couch before the TV is a young woman, with short purple hair and deep purple eyes, watching them as they enter, Leaning against the couch and holding her lover are the Scouts of Water and Wind.

Standing, Hotura smiles, as do the other two in the room. Seiya watches, seeing in the elder women's eyes pain and self loafing. Kakyuu walks forward and hugs the women as friends. The 3 Star Lights hang back, not knowing what to expect.

Haruka walks up to Seiya and bows formally to him. "I am sorry for my mistakes and the hurting I have caused both you and my Neko-chan." Tear have filled her eyes, as Seiya offers his hand.

"Tell me what has happened since we left, 'til now, and all if forgiven." Seiya answers. Haruka nods, as the tears make rivers down her cheeks.

Haruka tells what she knows

"Not long after you left, Mamuro left to America again to continue his college career. It was happy and good for the first year and starting into the second. That's when the letters stopped coming. So for almost 6 months, Usagi did not tell any of us that there was no communication."

"It was when we four turned up on her door one day that we figured out something was terribly wrong. She had grown thinner and was as white as sheet." Michiru adds quietly.

"When asked how Mamoru was all Neko-chan said was he was fine. I noticed that the promise ring was gone. I questioned her about where it could be. She broke down then, and allowed us to read the letters. With in them I and Michiru were able to notice, with his writing that he was pulling away from our princess for some reason." Haruka sighs.

"We decided at that time, we needed to take a little trip to the States. I was all for teleporting over here and pounding the little asshole. Though, Michiru and Usagi talked me out of it. So, we saved the money, and waited until school was out. We arrived in New York City, in July. We started searching for the Earth prince the way most people do. No luck. It was not long after that, Neko-chan wanted to use the crystal to track him down. Since he was no long at School, we all agreed. One night, about a week later Usagi says she is going out to a movie to relax. Later that night she comes back beaten and bruised. Someone had beaten her so bad, that we thought we might loose her. However, thanks to Hotura she was saved. Though it was nearly three days before Usagi was well enough to tell us what had happened." Haruka turns her face, which is red with rage away and walks towards the fireplace.

Michiru knowing how hard it is for her lover continues the tale.

"We found out from Usagi, that she had found Mamoru a week earlier and was off to meet him at the movies. There, she seen he was wearing a wedding band. He had married another woman. Mamoru had also by then fathered a daughter named Jade. The child, though, was a spitting image of Chibi-Usa. It proved why the girl never got along with Usagi. They were no relation. Usagi was alone, so Mamoru thought to rid his life of the destiny. He beat her with a steel pipe and tried to rape her. A good friend we had made in the City noticed what was happening and chased Mamoru away and brought her home to us."

Hotura take over for her adopted parents now.

"We decided to stay in the US, for it would not be shame brought on to Usagi's family then. I called the inner scouts to ask them to join us. All arrived safe and moved into a condo complex just south of New York City. We went on with out lives as if nothing really had happened. Telling them only that Mamoru had moved away and had married another, we thought we could leave Usagi in their caring hands. How wrong we were…" Hotura has tears running down her face.

Chad clears his throat softly.

"This is the part that is sketchy. We know for sure that they moved to Chicago not long after Ami's Cousin died of cancer. She had left her an apartment complex and such to rent out the rooms for money. All the scouts were there, until Lita moved out on her own to start her own business. Ami also moved out to be closer to the Hospital she worked at." Chad looks around, as his guests have taken seats around the room.

"About 3 years ago, I happen to be in China Town in San Francisco. There, I happened to be looking for something. I am ashamed to say, I was looking for a side of "meat". I entered a "house" and talked to the Madam. I asked her for a long haired, innocent blue eyes and sweet girl to "spend" some time with. The Madam took me upstairs to a room, where a girl dressed in a long white dress stood. Her hair yes was long though brown. I went over and talked to her for awhile. I had paid enough for the night or longer." Chad sighs. "Yes, I did have sex with the girl that night, and many times after. It was when she called me by my given Japanese name that I stopped short one night. She touched a locket hanging around her neck and her hair, that was brown, turned to a golden blonde. A few minutes passed, needless to say I was in shock. There stood a good friend. I hugged her and apologized profusely to her many times. Usagi smiled and told me some more of what had happened. About, now it would be 7 years ago, she was living with the scouts. A man had come to her door and said that she had won a day a local spa. He kidnapped her and well, her life as a "Lady of the Night" began. I have not had sex with her since that night."

"It took me nearly 4 more years to buy her contract from the Madam. It seemed as if Usagi was only on loan to her. My offer was finally accepted and Usagi has been traveling with me ever since. About 2 years ago, Hotura, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna showed up on my door. Who was I to refuse them to see their princess? Since then we have been a merry band, who travels and protects the princess from all who have hurt her. Also, we shield her magically for the others can't find us."


	4. Pluto Returns with News

_**Pluto Returns **_

As Chad finishes his story, Pluto arrives in the room with her normal gates.

"Star Lights and Kakyuu, it is good to see you. I know you are here to help us with our little problem that will be arising soon. Somehow, Mamoru has tracked down Usagi's power and is at the moment on his way up to the room." Exhausted Pluto falls to her knees. Michiru helps the now changed Setsuna to the couch and smiles.

"Now, may I give him the beating he deserves?" Haruka asks, while tapping her foot. Chad and the Star Lights look at each other and nod.

"We need a plan." Seiya says and gathers the guys together with Haruka. Amongst the whispering and laughing, everything gets set. "Ok, Star Lights you know what to do." As they disappear into the different rooms of the suite. Haruka is smiling like a wolf and nods.

"What has got you so happy now, Ruka?" Michiru asks.

"The guys and I are going to give the cheating bastard the beating he deserves for deserting the princess." Haruka smiles evilly at her mate. Michiru just shakes her head. "Please, love, just stay out of the way…Though, your, ah…thoughts would be kind to help us in our struggles to come."

Nodding they wait on the couch, for their prey to arrive. "Hotura, I need you to go and protect the princess if this gets to loud. Please, do this for me." Chad asks. Not liking to be left out, though knowing her job is just as important does as asked.

"I want to see the video of this fight later…" Hotura, now Saturn, calls out as she enters the princess' room.

Laughing the others agree to this. "No worries Firefly, just watch the security cameras for all the fun."

A knock at the door stops all laughter. Chad walks over to answer the door.

"Well hello Mamoru-san. It's been a long time, and if I may say, not to good to you." Chad opens the door wider for Mamoru to enter. Mamoru's hair is now salt and pepper. And it seems he has aged faster than most. "You know my house mates, Haruka, Setsuna, and Michiru."

Nodding to the women in the room, Mamoru then turns to Chad. "It seems you have a piece of property of mine, a certain Blonde with blue eyes." Mamoru says as Chad raises and eyebrow.

"Oh, do I? I don't believe I do." Chad says quietly.

"I know that Usagi-slut is here. I own her." Mamoru holds up a rolled up piece of paper. "Here is my proof. I bought her from Rei 2 years ago, after I had found out that she had sent off on loan to be a whore to every known Oriental Whore House in the USA. She was making money for me and Rei. Now, I want my slave. I have known where she was, for all but the last 4 years and now I have tracked her here, by the magic that connects us together. I have no one else. My wife left me, taking my daughter with her. She found out somehow that I was engaged before I married her."

"Well, Mamoru. Rei had no right to sell Usagi to you. You see, I had bought her contract over 4 years ago. So she sold you nothing more but a piece of paper. And as for her belonging to you…Well, you just said your married and have a kid. I know the whole story of what has happened." Chad says angrily. Haruka is now standing by the exit door, while Michiru has moved to one of the balcony windows, and Setsuna has covered the other. Suddenly, a door opens and out step the Star Lights.

"So the truth if finally known, Rei had you set her up to be 'Kidnapped' and sold into slavery and prostituting. Well, I have known since the moment of the beating that you are the one who has done nothing but hurt Usagi. When her shine diminished so much that I noticed it on my planet, I knew I had to return. Now that I have found my princess, there is no way in yin/yang I am going to let you take her from me." Seiya says as he stalks closer to Mamoru. The other 2 Star Lights have placed themselves so Mamoru can not escape. Haruka has come up so he is surrounded.

Mamoru looks around. "I am still the prince of Earth. You can not hurt me. I have the power of this planet at my beck and call."

Haruka laughs hard and holds onto Chad's shoulder. "You really think that Usagi would let you remain the prince of the Earth? Even if you did not marry her, dam are you Stupid. She took your powers after she was healed enough to do so. Also, she gave them to another. Who? We don't know, to keep you from using them against us."

So together both the Star Lights along with Chad and Haruka do a beat down on Mamoru. "For all the trouble and suffering you have cause Usagi, this is your punishment." Setsuna says as Mamoru is carried out by security.

"We should have killed him, you know." Haruka mumbles.

"Yes, however, Usagi would not have wanted us to do that? You know as well as I do." Seiya says.

Nodding both agree. Peace is made between the outer scouts and the Star Lights.


	5. Breakfast of Suprises

_**Breakfast of Surprises**_

Early the next morning, while everyone still asleep, Seiya looks in on Usagi. Wondering what could be so bad that Chad and the girls said it should wait till morning. Moving to sit next to her bed, he watches her breathe and smiles.

'How long I have waited. Another, few hours will be worth it.' Seiya muses silently. As the sun enters her room and starts to fall across her body, he notices marks on her shoulders. Moving closer to investigate, they are tattoos of Oriental design. The sun falling on to Usagi's eyes causes her to roll to her stomach. There as the sheet is pulled down, Seiya sees the full tattoo, along with whip and brand marks. Frowning, Seiya leaves the room to awaken Chad for some answers.

"Chad, wake up dude…Chad, wake up." Seiya shakes the guy out sleep.

"Whatcha want at this hour, Seiya?" Chad yawns and stretches.

"Come with me, and try to help me understand the markings on Usagi's back. PLEASE!" Seiya pleads.

"Fine, fine… Be there in a minute." Chad mumbles as he heads to the bathroom.

A few minutes later both men are in Usagi's room, along with Michiru. Awakened by the movement of the men, and knowing she could not fall back to sleep. She is helping draw the tattoo, that's on her princess' back and all the other marks. Time passes, around 8 am when Haruka looks in.

"Is she still sleeping?" Haruka asks.

"As usual, nothing wakes our sleeping beauty." Michiru laughs.

Mumbling can be heard from under the covers, as Usagi starts to stretch out and arch her back. Chad pulls Seiya out of the room.

"What you do that for man? I wanted to be there for when she wakes up…" Seiya complains quietly.

"Do you want to shock her into a Coma? Think man." Chad whispers. "I will tell her I ran into some old friends, and that they would like to meet her. OK? That way when she sees you guys it will make her happy and hopefully make her smile once more."

Seiya nods to this, as the rest of his group head to the kitchen.

"How about I make breakfast for eleven?" Kakyuu asks, rummaging through the fridge.

"That sounds good. Since what we did last night, we no longer have to worry about the Baka-yaro showing up here again, with out us being ready." Haruka comments as she and Michiru head to the dinning room to set the table.

The others nod, and get to work on the surprise for Usagi.

Meanwhile, with in the princess' room.

"Morning sleepy head, ready for a new day?" Chad asks playfully.

"Hmhmmm…Yeah, I think so. I had a beautiful dream last night, which I did not want to wake up from." Usagi sighs and falls back against the pillows.

Chad smiles, "Want to tell me about it?" He continues to lay out her clothing and jewelry.

"It was about Seiya again. I know he is close by once more. Though I don't know where to look, it seemed so real like I could reach out and touch him." Usagi smiles warmly. "You know, I can dress myself now. I am no longer injured that I need help."

"I know, but I enjoy it anyway." Chad laughs, as he heads towards the door, then stops as he opens it. "I ran into a few old friends while I was out last night. I invited them for breakfast. And before you ask, Haruka and the rest approve of them."

"Oh, we have guests. Ok, I will be out in a few minutes then. Please let them know." Usagi asks as she hurries to the shower.

"Oh, I am sure they could forgive you of anything." Chad says quietly as the water starts up.

Michiru pokes her head out from the kitchen, when she hears the door. "Oh, how is Usa this morning? In a good mood I hope."

Nodding Chad smiles, "She seems to know when he is near or not." And proceeds to tell what Usagi dreamed. Seiya listens from the kitchen and nervously taps his toes.

"You know, if you keep that up, there will be a hole in the floor." Hotura comments with a giggle.

"Yeah, I mean, if I knew this would have been a Kodak moment, I would have brought a camera." Yaten adds.

"Come help me with the food, Seiya, That way it will keep you out of trouble and with in my sight till its time to surprise Usagi." Kakyuu laughs, as Haruka enters the room. Seiya is nearly seeing red, though helps out as asked.

Haruka moves over to the other four. "Maybe having him come out last would be a good idea. If she sees him first, all we get is chopped liver."

The other nod and form a plan to make the surprise even bigger.

After about what seems like an hour or two, the food is ready.

Chad helps Usagi into her seat. "So, where are the mystery people you ran into? I don't see them about."

"Oh, they help Michiru and Haruka with breakfast." Chad says.

At this time, the four outer scouts come out carrying some of the food. And sitting it around the big dinning table, Usagi confused frowns. Then as if by queue out stroll Kakyuu along with Yaten and Taiki. Usagi jumping up smiling runs over to hug her old friends. Missing Seiya's entrance, it is after the hugs of the others that Usagi hears, "Meatball head, no hugs for me… I am hurt." Finally she looks around.

Seiya just watches her in amazement, 'who could hurt this wonderful creature? Why would anyone want too? Questions will be answered when I get a hold of Rei and the inner scouts.' Smiling softly at Usagi, he steps out of the shadows, calling out softly "Meatball head, no hugs for me… I am hurt."

Usagi seeing her beloved Seiya walks slowly towards him, he walks to her. Both seeming to have eyes only for each other, like they are the only two people left on this earth.

"Seiya, is that really you?" Usagi asks softly as tears start to fill her eyes.

"Yes, I have been looking for you since I arrived back on earth over 8 years ago." Seiya replies just as softly.

As they reach each other, there hands touch lightly, then Usagi rushes in for a hug. "Oh, how I have missed you. I have wished almost every night since you left that I had gone too."

"I know. Every night, I watched this way. Just feeling for your energy, to make sure you were alright. When I felt it change, I knew something was wrong and I had to return. As you can see the others joined me in my quest." Seiya says into Usagi's hair. Wrapping his arms around her back and holding her close. Kissing her head then moving to her cheeks to kiss all her tears away. Usagi tilts her head up and stands on her toes as Seiya moves from one cheek to another. Lightly brushing their lips together, causing a golden glow to emit from Seiya. Though the two lovers are busy, the other Scouts are watching what is happening.

"We should have guessed he was the one she passed Mamoru's power on too." Setsuna said with a smile.

"Yeah, we all knew who she has loved since beginning of HS." Michiru chirps in.

"Hmmm… Seiya, the Prince of Earth. What a shocker." Haruka laughs.

"It's a good choice though. At least we know he won't hurt her. And the true heir to the Moon Kingdom will be a full scout." Hotura giggles, though her purple eyes seem to roam over to Yaten every so often.

Kakyuu and the other Star Lights listen to the comments of the other scouts.

"Is that the reason Seiya left us the first time? Could he have actually been able to sense where she was cause of the Earth's pull on the Moon?" Taiki wonders softly, before blushing lightly as Setsuna has moved next to him and bumps her hip against his.

Kakyuu watches the flirting of her protector and smiles. 'This is where we all belong. My sister will rule our planet. I will stay here as a helper to the Moon Princess.' While Kakyuu muses silently, she notices that Chad is watching her with emotional eyes, and blushes when he is caught looking. 'I think I might even enjoy my time here.' With a smile Kakyuu walks over to Chad to talk quietly.


	6. Finding a New Scout?

_**Finding a New Scout?**_

After breakfast is finished and most of the catching up on old times is through, Chad asks Seiya to join him in his office.

"How did you know where Rei is?" Chad asks quietly, as he sits behind his desk.

"About seven years ago, I was staying in the complex as 'Steven Kramer'. They did not know who I actually was. I figured that if they did, the scouts would have kept me away from Usagi and call in the Outers for help." Seiya states as he finds a place to sit.

"I believed Usagi was near them, so I staid with them for awhile listening in on their conversations. It was not until I met you that I had put two and two together." Seiya laughs ironically at this. "You see, in the next apartment was a girl named 'Serenity Thompson', and I was starting to fall for her like I did Usagi. Little did I know till just recently that they are both the same person."

Chad nods to this, listening to his friend speak. "I will tell you though; I believe that one of the scouts has changed. Or, has been different since they arrived here in the US, Rei seems more cold hearted and underhanded than ever. At least when I last saw her." Seiya says, remembering. "She always seemed to corner me in a closet or some such, when I was helping out at the complex. Then that last night there I barely remember. I do remember it being, as if by 'magic', a mystical night. I am afraid to say, that I woke up naked next to her in the morning. I knew then I had to leave. So I left leaving her at least one month more rent and the deposit. I wonder if I showed back up there what would happen, though." Seiya seems to be talking to himself.

"How about we join you in your little quest to find out what happened that night. I am sure Haruka and the others would love to know who actually betrayed Usagi. I know I would like to see Rei at least one more time, to close the past wounds she had opened." Chad says quietly. "Do you think you slept with Rei? If so, why don't you remember it?"

Seiya sighs, "I believe Minako had something to do with it. I just remember feeling love/lust for Rei that night. Nothing else, and wanting her to be mine as soon as possible."

Chad thinks on this. "You may have a point there. If Minako had a hand in it, then it was something beyond your control. By the way, did you notice how Yaten and Hotura have been flirting with each other? And what Setsuna did this morning, by rearranging the seating for that she and Taiki sat next to each other?"

"Yes and just what is up with you and Kakyuu? Hm… You two have been chatting since last night. It seems everyone is at least finding a good friend, if not more on this trip to Earth." Seiya laughs aloud.

"Oh, and now that you're the prince of Earth, what will you do? If you find out that the Inner Scouts or one in particular had a hand in the 'kidnapping' of Usagi." Chad asks, as he picks up his guitar and strums softly.

"We will see. We will see." Prince Seiya says as he also does the same as Chad. They play their music for awhile before coming up with a plan on facing the other scouts.

It is nearly noon when the medium sized group of rock and classical music stars enter a Hummer Limo. With Seiya's directions to where the old apartment complex is it takes them nearly another hour to get there. Stopping for lunch to calm Usagi's stomach, when they reach the area it's a decent place with children playing and families out enjoying the nice day.

On a stoop, not far from where the Limo stops, is a boy playing a guitar. His hair is a messy mouse brown, and his attention is on his practicing. Until a hand reaches out to stop him, "Here, try the cord this way." Chad says as he helps the boy of around seven years of age.

"Hey, thanks man." The boy says as he finally looks up with a smile. Seiya sees his Ice blue eyes and cringes inside. 'I have a son. One who is musically inclined? Who looks just like a cross between Chad, Me and Mamoru?' Seiya wonders how this could be.

The child stands and smiles bigger. "WOW, its Seiya and the Star Lights, and Chad Baker with the Classical players of Rena, Michelle, Harry, Susan and Heather. Mom will just flip." Excitedly the kid continues, "My name is Marcus Chad Kramer. My mother is Rei A. Kramer."

Seiya raises and eye brow at this, and listens more closely. The door on the stoop opens, and a woman with long purple hair steps out, checking on the people in front of the apartment. When she sees who the boy is with, she falls to her knees.

" Usagi, is that really you? Rei said you had died nearly 7 year's ago. " (( Japanese )) The older Woman states at nearly a whispers.

"Hai Luna, I am not dead as you can see. I have been alive and well, even with the humility I have been through. I think we should continue this conversation inside, Away from prying ears. " Usagi replies fast.

Luna allows them to enter. The apartment complex now seems to have been remade into a condo with many rooms and a gorgeous entry way. Luna then hugs her princess, before crying softly on her shoulder. Mumbling about how she had missed her and such.


	7. When Planets Collide

**_The Planets Collide_**

Upon entering the residence of Rei and the other scouts, Luna has the newcomers wait in the study, while ushering Marcus to another room. While the guests wait, Setsuna look s outside.

"It seems we have brought some undo attention to this neighbor hood." Setsuna says calmly, point out side to the people now watching the house with interest.

The others gradually look outside, nodding in agreement with the first. The door to the study opens and in walks a man, with white long hair pulled back in a low ponytail, if he was shorter he would almost look like Yatens twin. He bows his head and in a monotone voice.

"I am Art. Mistress Rei will be down…" Art finally looks up. He stops speaking upon seeing who is in the room. "Luna was right, Usagi…Where have you been? For seven years we have tried to search for you. However, we could never get a reading. Rei had said you died." Art falls to his knees with tears. " Please forgive this poor excuse of an advisor. I had no idea where to find you. "

Usagi smiles, walking over and putting a hand on Art's shoulder, " I know you had nothing to do with my disappearing act. As I know that Luna also had not a paw in it either. However, I believe the one you serve was the one to condemn me to the life of hell I have lived four of the last seven years. "

"Usagi, it is so nice of you to drop by. Hello Three Lights and Chad. It has been awhile, yet where is Seiya? He up and leave you for a solo career?" From Rei as she enters the room.

"Steven Kramer long time no see, I took your last name after you ran out on me and left me pregnant. That way when you were found you could pay for the child support you left me with." Rei sneers.

"Have you ever had his blood tested Rei? Your son you came as mine? When his eyes look so much like Mamoru's, his hair is that of Chad's and only his facial features match mine. I know all three of us have musical talent. Also, yes I did sleep with you once. I do not remember that night, as well as you it seems. I left cause I could not live with you and know what I MIGHT have did." Steven states evenly, as he hold Usagi close. "I have brought Chad here because he wished to close some old wounds. I am here to help understand what happened to my Odango. Also, just to let you know, I will not pay a dime unless a DNA test is done with all three of us men. Then if it is proven that Marcus' is mine he will live with me, and not some one who has been corrupted by money."

Rei is taken aback by these words, and watches how Steven holds onto her ex-best friend. The door to the house opens and in walks Makato and Ami. Not far behind them is Minako. Seeing the study doors open they walk into the room. The three enter and smile, greeting their friends of old and gossip of the past years.

"Well, Usagi about time you came back. I thought you gone out for a night, but seven years? You got to let me in on the scoop. Did the handsome guys Rei call up ask you to marry them?" Minako bubbles happy to see her cousin.

Rei just leans against a wall, and waits for the questions to begin.

"You mean the men who kidnapped me seven years ago, and forced me into a life the caused humility to my family. Also, caused me to become scared, and nearly breaking my mind. If it had not been for our old friend Chad, I would have died in those Brothels. I was used and beaten in those homes. I had no rights." Usagi's eyes are filled with tears, Steven still holds her and Chad has moved up to place a hand on the girls shoulder. "It took Chad nearly 3 years to buy my contract from the old witch. She kept saying, 'the Girl is on Loan.' We could not figure out who would do such a thing, until just the other night when Mamoru-baka came in with a paper. Saying he had bought me from you. It was weird knowing that you sold me out. Then when our friends came, we decided to pay you a visit."

Rei looks as while as a sheet. She looks down at the floor and tries to control her face. Ami speaks up from her little corner. Her eyes flashing as she turns slowly on Rei.

"Is that the MONEY YOU had me keep account of FOR THE LAST SEVEN YEARS? Houses that you were RENTING OUT? Where ever there was a CHINA TOWN or a LITTLE TOKYO?" Ami is nearly red with furry, Makato is holding on to the woman with both arms. "You had me keeping books on my PRINCESS, and you did not tell me! You sold our beloved Princess into slavery or worse? Why Rei? Why did you do that?" Ami finishes, still angry and watching Rei closely.

Rei sighs, knowing that she is caught in her own web of lies. Watching all the other scouts turn against her. Rei comes to an answer that might just save her. "I don't care what you think. Why should the bubble headed blonde be queen, when we do all the work? We who have to saver her butt every time she sets foot outside this house. I was jealous of her. When Mamoru came by, not long after the princess arrived with the outer scouts I had Usagi disappear and gave me the Idea of sending her off." Rei says. "Usagi always got what she wanted. Love, Happiness, Friends, and Boyfriends everything. Why couldn't we? Cause as scouts we had to protect the princess. We could never have lives of our own." Rei is now seething with anger.

"That's why you wanted me out of the way? For you could have a normal life?" Usagi asks sadly. "All you had to do was ask me to leave and I would have."

"But, I thought you wanted Usagi gone for you could get Steven for yourself in bed?" Minako quietly asks, her eyes questioning.

Rei turns on Minako with the speed of a Cobra. "If I wanted Steven then, I could and did have him. You only helped out a bit for that it was more Lust than Love. I asked for LOVE, and you messed it up as you always do you fake Goddess of LOVE." Then Rei turns on Ami and Makato. "And you two were no help. Leaving me here to run this place, with Miss BLONDE-BAKA Minako over there. I know you two moved closer to your work and came to help out when you can, however did you ever think that I may have wanted to leave MY POST as head scout? Yeah Ami, you helped out with my books. Yes, for seven years you took the monies coming in from the YAKUZA for the Brothels that they were running. Makato, you too helped out when you would send out food to the homes I gave you addresses for. Most of them Heads of the Yakuza Families. So, to make sure none of you found out where Miss Little Princess was I made charms to dampen you powers. I also put charms and spells around the house, to help the necklaces you have. Yes those necklaces helped me keep your powers at a minim, making you think that you were losing them." Rei states as she is now out of breath.


	8. Final Truths

Final Truths

The girls look at each other, then the rest in the room. Those who had been living under Rei's magic rip off their necklaces and through them on the floor. The magical back lash causes Rei to fall to the floor, in shock. While, Rei is trying to get her eye sight back, Steven changes to his true form. Seiya now stands holding Usagi close.

Rei opens her eyes and stutters. "Where is…? When did…? You were STEVEN? Oh God… I have really betrayed my life."

"Oh, no Rei, you did not. You kept tabs on her for the last seven years. You made sure that she was taken care of and hidden from anyone's sight. And the people who had her were well paid. Think of it. You protected the Princess, as a SENSHI should." Ami says with an undertone of sarcasm.

Rei looks over at Ami, her anger again about to show. Until, the realization hit her. 'Ami is right…I did do that…and more…' Rei hangs her head. "I know not the father of my son. He was left on my door step almost nine months to the day that 'Steven' left. Since, he was a newborn, I claimed him as mine. I raised him, the best I could. I am sorry for what I did." Looking up at Usagi, and finally seeing the golden light of Earth surrounding Seiya. "I see you have stripped Mamoru of his powers. Thank you, my Princess. I was not myself these last 9 years. I…I had an affair with Mamoru. I think I was under his control. Just recently, I realized I had made a big mistake in what I did." Tears in Rei's eyes she looks up at Usagi. "Can you forgive this horrid scout, for betraying her best friend in the worst way possible?"

Usagi looks over at the other scouts. "She did as Ami said." Setsuna replies. Haurka and Michiru nods in agreement, "Rei protected you, though not in the way we may have." Hotura smiles softly. "She knew were you where. Save for the last four years." Chad also looks at Usagi. "Then it was our turn, and pleasure to do what was needed." Minako looks her cousin. "Though we could not sense you…" Makato smiles looking at her princess, "or find you, she made sure you were within safe hands." Ami nods in agreement. "The Yakuza, though they are gangsters, always protect their investments."

Usagi looks over at Luna, Art and now Diana. "We tried our best to protect the child she took in. We raised him to be a Knight of Mars. Though, still young he can not hold that power. However, the elder knight can." Luna says looking at Chad. "The knight of Mars would be the ideal choice. At least until either, Rei has a child of her own or until Marcus is old enough to understand the powers he would receive." Artemis says quietly.

"Be that what it may, according to the Lunarian Laws. Rei abused the princess. Rei abused her powers, by the charms. I believe that her powers should be stripped, and given where Usagi seems fit." Setsuna says quietly. Waiting for the others to agree or not. All, but Rei, raise their hands then look towards their princess. "What punishment is to be dealt, Usagi?" Pluto now asks.

Usagi looks at the others, with the look of pain. "I will not strip all her powers. For Rei was my best friend. I will however, strip her powers down to that of Star Power. She will never again be able to bring out the Crystal Power. I am sorry Rei, though this hurts it is for the best." Her own form changed to that of Moon Princess and Seiya to Earth Prince. They receive the powers of Mars, before settling them onto Chad. "Yes, Chad you are the receiver of the gifts from Mars. It will be your determination when Rei is ready to become a true princess of that planet once more. She is now just a lady in waiting. Also, with what Artemis says is true. When Rei has a child be it Daughter or Son, they will receive their powers from you."

Out of breath and power, Usagi falls back into Seiya's waiting arms. Looking over at Rei, Usagi sheds a tear.

"All you had to do was be my friend. I would never have done what you did to me." Usagi says crying softly.

Rei hangs her head and nods. "I am still a scout, though lower than the rest of you. I will follow my promises, until such time as the knight releases my powers back to me."

Smiling slightly, Usagi moves out of Seiya's arms and raises Rei to her feet. "Maybe, someday, when we are old and grey we can be best friends once more." Rei says as tears fall.

Usagi smiles and shakes her head. "How can I be mad at my best friend? Though you treated me bad, we always were fighting and yelling at each other? Why not we start anew now?"

Rei looks to Chad, finally noticing how he and Kakyuu are getting along. She hangs her head. 'I lost my prince to a princess of another world. Maybe there is another out there for me.' Rei thinks…


End file.
